


In my blood

by rosalina2124



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Justin get's sick will his new found family be there for him when he needs them the most???Help me, it's like the walls are caving inSometimes I feel like giving upBut I just can'tIt isn't in my bloodLaying on the bathroom floor, feeling nothingI'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me somethingI could take to ease my mind slowlyJust have a drink and you'll feel betterJust take her home and you'll feel betterKeep telling me that it gets betterDoes it ever?Help me, it's like the walls are caving inSometimes I feel like giving upNo medicine is strong enoughSomeone help meI'm crawling in my skinSometimes I feel like giving upBut I just can'tIt isn't in my bloodIt isn't in my bloodI'm looking through my phone again, feeling anxiousAfraid to be alone again, I hate this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to stir as I realize it’s just Lainie and I relax,I’m safe. I must have been dreaming again,I’ve been running a fever all night,it got high earlier,but we got it down,but it must have spiked again,high fevers never bode well for me,it means a lot of nightmares,and in the past getting it down by myself,my mother never did care. She does though,she’s been up with me,taking care of me,I know as a mom that’s her job,but it’s weird having someone take care of me all the same. “Easy Just,shh,it’s just a bad dream,your fever’s back up I think,I’m going to get your temp again baby,if it’s back up it’ll be time for the ER”she murmurs as I see her grab the thermometer off the nightstand. “I’m sorry your having to stay up with me”I murmur softly as I feel her card a hand through my hair,moving away a errant piece,then placing the thermometer against my temple. “Don’t worry about that baby,it’s my job,it looks like an ER trip is an order,your back up to 104”she murmurs softly kissing me on the forehead,moving to get up. “OK,I trust you”I murmur softly as I move to sit up,wincing softly,my stomach hurts pretty good,so maybe it’s good we’re going to the ER.

“You better,how about you get changed,and I’ll go downstairs to leave a note for Matt and Clay,then we’ll get going”she murmurs softly as I nod,then she leaves the room. I manage to get up and get dressed,albeit slowly,and I grab my phone off the charger. By this point she’s back and it’s time to go,I let her wrap an arm around my shoulders and we head downstairs. Then we go out to the car,were she helps me get into the front seat,and buckles me in. Then she gets into the drivers side,and we take off. I find myself laying my head against the window,the coolness feeling good against my skin,and I find myself falling back asleep. Before I know it we’re at the ER,and she parks close to the doors. I let her help me get out,then she guides me inside,and she sits me on one of the waiting room chairs so she can go to the nurses station. I let her go as I find myself bringing my knees to my chest,a method of protection,it makes me feel safer in a way,smaller,more secure.

I rest my chin on my knees,scanning the room,it’s still force of habit,between an abusive home life,living with Bryce,and being on the streets,I’m still antsy,and feel like I have to scan a room,to make sure I’m safe,especially when it’s unfamiliar surroundings. Before I know it she’s back with a nurse,a woman,which is good,I trust women more,too many bad experiences with male doctors,that I’m uncomfortable otherwise. I see her crouch in front of me,to be on my level,and I feel her grab my hand,gently,to get my pulse and I flinch a little. “Easy Justin,I’m nurse Nicole,we’re going to take good care of you alright,do you mind if I get your pulse,then move you to the wheel chair”she asks gently,knowing I’m nervous,and sick,and jumpy. “I don’t mind”I murmur as I see Lainie nod,then I feel her fingers lightly on my wrist. Before I know it she’s done,and I let her uncurl me,and get her hands under my arms. I let her help me into the wheel chair,and I flinch,the pain is back,it hurts,my stomach hasn’t hurt this bad since the last time I went through withdrawls,if anything this is worse. “Shh I know,can you tell me what hurts honey”she murmurs softly as I feel her card a hand through my hair,trying to help calm me. “My stomach”I murmur softly as I feel someone squeeze my hand,Lainie,mom.  
“OK,it’ll be alright honey,let’s get you back,deep breaths”she murmurs softly as we start moving and go behind double doors. We get to a exam room,and they help me get onto the bed,legs hanging off the side for a minute so they can get me into a gown. All I want to do is curl up on my side,this fucking hurts,but I know I need to be patient,get through this. “It hurts”I murmur softly feeling tears on my cheeks,great now I’m crying,but I know it’s understandable in this situation. “I know sweetheart,we’ll get you feeling better”she murmur softly as I let her hug me,rubbing my back gently. I finally settle,and I let her and the nurse get me into a gown,then I’m able to lay down,on my side. I let her get my vitals as she talks to mom,trying to get an idea of what’s been happening with me.

I started feeling bad last night,but I thought it was a upset stomach,not a big deal,took some Pepto,figured I would be fine,she saw me take it,and made me promise to tell her if I started feeling worse. Woke up this morning feel worse,running a fever,and nauseated,I threw up,in the kitchen,and was sent back to bed,no school,she ended up staying home with me today. We went to the doctor,and she said I had a stomach bug,but I’m not so sure now. I feel her squeeze my shoulder lightly,comforting, “I need to get you on your back for me for a moment honey,I want to feel your stomach,see what’s going on,and get you on an iv,get you some relief as we wait for the doctor”she murmurs softly as I see her slip on a pair of gloves. “Ok,I’m worried about the meds,I don’t want to have a problem again”I murmur,admitting my fears. “It’ll be alright honey,I’m going to give you morphine,but only I or the other nurses will have control over the dosing,we’ll keep an eye on everything”she murmurs softly,Lainie must have told her about everything. I nod,then I let her lift my arms above my head,to get better acess to my stomach.

I let her feel my stomach,I do alright until she gets to my lower right side,and I find myself wincing hard. “Shh,I know honey,I know,it looks like you have appendicitis,I’ll have the doctor confirm when she comes in,I promise it’s a easy procedure,now how are you with needles”she murmur softly as I feel Lainie come over to me and grab my hand lightly,rubbing circles in my palm,comforting. “I’m alright,they aren’t my favorite”I murmur softly as I feel her sit by me on the bed. “OK,just look at mom alright,it’ll be over soon”she murmurs as I do so,too tired to correct her. I feel her take my wrist in her hand,and she lightly rubs a alcohol wipe on it to disinfect it. Then I feel a pinch,and it’s over just like that,and she’s hanging the bag on a pole. “Alright honey,I’m going to see about getting a doctor in here,in the meantime try to get some rest alright”she murmurs as I nod. I see her leave,then it’s just me and Lainie. I feel her lay beside me,and she wraps an arm around me,mindful of the IV,and she turns the tv on to a news channel,and leaves it on low. “Get some sleep alright honey,I’ll wake you when the doctor is here baby”she murmurs as I nod. Before I know it I’m out like a light,feeling safe,knowing she’ll take care of me and wondering what will happen,and if I’ll come out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The feeling of a cool hand rubbing my back causes me to relax as I realize it’s just Lainie and I relax. I’m throwing up,again,but the first time since I’ve been here,into a bedpan. She has it in front of me,the nurse left it on the counter just in case,and I’m glad she did now. I see her press the button to call the nurse,to kinda help out,I’m getting worse,and we need someone sooner rather than later. “Shh I got you baby,I know,just breathe”she murmurs softly carding cool fingers through my hair,trying to calm me,I’m scared,and I feel awful. I hear the door open at some point,it’s the nurse and a doctor,and they come in. I hear mom explain what’s going on as I see the doctor go over and get on a pair of gloves and come over to me. 

I finally finish puking and the nurse takes the bedpan away,then they help me lay back down,on my back,which hurts,but I know I need to do it. “Hey there,I’m Dr.Julian,we’re going to take good care of you alright Justin honey,can you tell me what hurts”she murmurs softly as I wince,riding out another bout of pain,the pain meds are helping a little,but not by much unfortunately. “Just my stomach,it really hurts”I murmur softly as I feel her take my wrist in her hand,checking my pulse. “OK,I’m going to feel your stomach alright,see what’s going on”she murmurs as I nod,trying to relax. I let her feel my stomach,and I wince hard when she gets to my lower right side,confirming are suspicions. “It’s definitely appendicitis,we need to get you down to the OR sooner rather than later,I promise it’ll be alright,it’ll be all over before you know it”she murmurs squeezing my knee lightly as I see the nurse go over to the phone to make her calls. We wait in quiet,and before I know it she’s done and off the phone,and she has the news.

“They said they can go ahead and take him,they have an OR open”she says gently,knowing I’m scared,I don’t want to go through surgery,but I know I need it. “OK,we’re going to give you something to make you sleepy alright honey,it should take affect fairly quickly,then we’ll get you down there,it’ll be over before you know it”she murmurs softly as I nod as I feel Mom squeeze my hand gently,to comfort. I let them give me the meds that will make me sleepy,then the doctor leaves for a moment,to get everything else ready. I feel mom sit beside me at some point,and I feel her card a hand through my hair,gently. “It’s going to be OK,I hope you know that baby,it’ll be over before you know it,before you know it you’ll be waking up in recovery and feeling much better,I’ll be here I promise”she murmurs gently,comforting.

“I know,it’s just happening so fast”I murmur softly as I feel her rub my hand,im just tired and done at this point. “I know honey,I know”she murmurs softly. We sit in quiet for awhile,then it’s time,I see the nurse and doctor come back in. I let them help me get onto a gurney,then it’s time. I feel Mom kiss me on the forehead,telling me it’ll be alright,then we’re moving down the hall. Before I know it we’re in the OR,and they move me to the cold table,under the lights. I sense someone come up behind me,the anesthesiologist,the person that will put me to sleep. “Alright honey,we’re going to get you sleeping now alright,I’m going to have you count back from 100,and before you know it you’ll be asleep”she murmurs as I nod and I let her put a mask over my mouth and nose. I breathe in and out,counting back from 100,and before I know it I’m out like a light,last thought on my mind being how I’ll get through this and if I’m going to be alright.


End file.
